<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>白昼的心 by pjbg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108685">白昼的心</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjbg/pseuds/pjbg'>pjbg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjbg/pseuds/pjbg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现代paro。我流骨科。标题是一本诗集的名字，其中的一首诗是这个故事的源头。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, 佐鼬</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>白昼的心</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一</p><p> </p><p>前几天，死神拜访了我家。</p><p>这不是文学上的比喻，死神也不是什么天才运动选手的外号。那家伙是货真价实的死神，负责收割死者的灵魂。</p><p>我是上个星期偶遇他的，当时这家伙正蹲在草丛边，一副失魂落魄的样子。我经过他的时候，他刚好抬起了头。四目相对，我没去在意他脸上的惊讶神色，但他站起来拉住了我，“你好，请问你有没有兴趣做死神？”</p><p>我哀叹了一秒今天真倒霉，然后决心承担起一个好公民的义务。正当我在医院和警察局之间犹豫时，他向我展示了神迹。</p><p>被他带着巡游了本市，看过死神如何工作后，我只好接受了这种非常识的存在。</p><p>在连锁快餐店里，他向我解释了一切。</p><p>据说，死神们是不能随便辞职的，如果哪个死神不想干了，必须找一个继任者。如果找不到，就只能一直干下去。我遇到他时，他正在为此而烦恼。</p><p>“这一定是命运的相遇！”死神语气肯定。</p><p>说实话，被眼前的中年男子这样说，感觉并不怎么好。</p><p>我放下手里的可乐。“是吗。难道我看起来很像那什么，继任者？”</p><p>“没错。你有责任心，有行动力，没有家人，没有不良嗜好，没有反社会倾向......”他列举了一些听起来像写在招聘广告上的要求。</p><p>“所以你们有一套选任标准，然后我似乎很符合？”</p><p>“不，刚刚只是我个人对你的评价而已。”死神挠了下头，“至于选择你的理由，那个，你不是看得见吗？”</p><p>“看得见？”</p><p>“你看见了我，在中央公园里。”死神指着自己。</p><p>空气凝固了几秒钟。“你的意思是，只有我看见了你？”</p><p>死神点头。“很久以来，和我对上视线的人，就只有你一个。”</p><p>“不对，”我质疑道，“刚才点餐的时候店员不也和你说话了吗？”</p><p>“现在是我主动现身大家才能看见的。毕竟要和你们这种活人打交道，这样比较合适。</p><p>我立即开始回想我关于这类事情的知识。能看到奇怪东西的人，我确实知道一个，但……</p><p>“不，我从来就没有什么灵感。修学旅行的时候全班去废墟探险，大家都说那里不对劲，只有我什么都没感觉到。”我拼命否认。因为这种理由被死神选中，也太可笑了。</p><p>“嗯？不应该啊？难道……”死神露出了复杂的神情，最后他摇了摇头，把手搭在我肩上，“有人生来就要做艺术家，有人生来就要发起战争，这都是命运的安排。”</p><p>“所以，我生来就要做死神吗？哪有这种蠢事。”因为心理受到动摇，我逐渐口不择言，“还有，当死神首先得死掉吧，我活得好好的为什么要同意。”</p><p>“不不不，你原有的寿命不会改变，当死神只是一种你死后的选择而已。”</p><p>我舔了下干燥的嘴唇，几乎算是勇敢地问出我的猜想：“所以，我很快就要死了？”</p><p>如果不是这样，这个疯狂想辞职的死神没理由找上我。</p><p>“啊？”他摆手，“没这回事。我可以担保你能活到平均寿命。“</p><p>我放下心来。“噢。可是就算我现在答应，你还要等很多年啊？”</p><p>死神叹了口气。“你这种人很罕见，我不能放过任何一个机会。”</p><p>我想，这算是个说得通的理由。</p><p>“那么，当死神对我有什么好处？”</p><p>“好处当然是有的！成为死神，就等于可以在死后继续呆在这个世界上。你就没有那种想要越过死亡去见证的东西吗？”</p><p>“......比如说？”</p><p>死神抬起头，看向天花板。“我的前前前任，是个理论物理学家，他很在意自己的研究能不能被实验所支持，最后，他心满意足地交接了职务。嗯......前前任，好像生前和人结了很深的仇，他留下来是为了看那个家族是如何衰败的。这个愿望不算困难，盛极必衰，终究是天理。”</p><p>“上一任，经历过战争，他想知道自己的祖国能不能恢复从前的荣光。”他摇了摇头。</p><p>尽是些执念深重的人啊，我心想。类似的东西，恐怕人人心里多少都有一点吧。只是，我的愿望，并不是通过耍赖留在这世上就能实现的。</p><p>感觉没有谈下去的必要，我站了起来，跟死神就此道别。</p><p> </p><p>不幸的是，这个死缠烂打的家伙在几天后的傍晚按响了我家的门铃。</p><p>“你跟踪我吗？”打开门后，发现是他，我有了一种不详的预感。</p><p>“不，再怎么说我也是神，这种事还是很容易知道的。”</p><p>“你想做什么？”</p><p>“只是拜访一下朋友而已。”他晃了晃手里的袋子，看包装是蛋糕之类的东西。“以后我会常来的！”</p><p>说完这些，他把袋子塞进我怀中，转身就要走。</p><p>“等一下！”我叫住他。“如果你真的要来，请换一个外形。我不想出现什么奇怪的流言。”</p><p>比如“十二层那个青年找了个sugar daddy”之类的。</p><p>“中年男性会给你添麻烦吗？我明白了。“死神若有所思地点点头，然后变成了我哥哥的样子。</p><p>“这样就没问题了吧？只是哥哥来看望弟弟而已。话说你们长得真是够像的……”</p><p>没有比这更大的问题了。我狠狠地砸上了门，不再理会门外的声音。</p><p> </p><p>二</p><p> </p><p>七点，因为跟客户约好见面，我早早地从床上爬起来做早餐。</p><p>在我忙活的时候，死神坐在餐桌旁，一副理所当然的样子系好了餐巾。他变回了一开始的样子，而我经过前几天那一出，已经不在乎什么流言不流言了。</p><p>我完全没有想过他会大清早就来“拜访”，为了避免把他关在外面吵到邻居，我只好把他请进了家。</p><p>我做好两人份的黄油吐司，泡了两倍浓度的美式咖啡，打起精神听他啰嗦。</p><p>据死神所说，他们的工作其实非常枯燥无聊。按照每天更新的死亡名单，在自己负责的区域里及时收割灵魂，让他们去该去的地方。至于是哪里，死神不肯告诉我，声称是业务机密。</p><p>在我看来，他们完全只是另一个维度上的殡葬业从业人员而已。根本没有什么“神明”的感觉。</p><p>“那你不收割灵魂的时候，都做什么？像现在这样四处找人麻烦吗？”</p><p>“基本上就只是在一个城市灵气最强的地方待命，也可以说那里就是我们的家吧。”</p><p>我思考了一下。“比如，我第一次见到你的中央公园？”</p><p>他点头。“如果一个城市有的话，大概就是那里。”</p><p>简直就是充电站啊，我暗暗吐槽。</p><p>他看了眼墙上的挂钟，站起来。“谢谢你的招待，现在我要去工作了，再见！”</p><p>他带着明朗的笑容离开了。</p><p> </p><p>看来一切都是我去了中央公园的错。</p><p>大学毕业后，我搬来了L市。如今五年过去，平时除了超市、书店、商业街和寺庙之外，我最常去的地方就是中央公园。这不是因为它很漂亮。事实上那里只是个普通的公园，说得上来的优点也只是里面有一个不小的湖，湖上架桥，是赏月胜地。和我老家Z市的相比，简直可以算是不值一提。毕竟那个公园已经被列入了遗产名录之类的东西，无论规模、历史还是设计水平，在国内都屈指可数。那个公园里我最喜欢的地方，是蔷薇花墙做成的迷宫，小时候，我经常在里面玩捉迷藏。</p><p>不过，自从高中毕业后，我再也没有去过那里。这么说起来，Z市的死神一定是个认真勤恳的神，并没有整日妄想着找人来代替自己。至少他从未冒失地向我搭话。</p><p>我喜欢公园的理由很简单，它收容无处可去的人。尤其在这个宗教信仰并不流行的国家，心灵在游荡的人实在也太多了些。</p><p>现在来后悔自己的行动已经没用了，我整理好心情，带好东西出了门。</p><p> </p><p>和客户的见面还算顺利，她对我的设计方案大加赞赏，只是，谈话将近结束时，她像是终于忍不住了一般对我说：“您最近是不是太辛苦了，要多注意身体呀，我知道一个很好的私立医院，需不需要给您介绍？”</p><p>我看起来就这么无精打采吗，我苦笑着想，礼貌地收下了对面递来的名片。</p><p>目送她推开咖啡馆的门走入夏日热烈的阳光下，我低下头，开始研究马克杯底的图案。</p><p>真是失败。明明以为自己并不在意什么继任者的事，但在谈话的途中，死神那天的样子总是浮现在眼前。</p><p>变成谁都行，为什么偏偏选了哥哥......托那笨蛋死神的福，我的血压从那时起就没降下来过。</p><p> </p><p>三</p><p> </p><p>十几年前，因为那场发生在Z市的著名化工厂事故，我和即将大学毕业的哥哥成为了孤儿。之后，哥哥放弃了升学，开始工作并且照顾我。</p><p>在那之前，他是个在家里什么都不需要做的优等生。事故之后，我有时回家早了，能看见他在修改菜谱，那个样子和他念书时写研究报告没有区别。</p><p>正因如此，我和哥哥的关系变得很糟。</p><p>他从小就是那种完美模范生，闪闪发光到大家投向我的视线总是包含着同情的地步。我体贴的朋友们也小心地不在我面前提及他。</p><p>不过他们全都搞错了。对我来说，跟在哥哥身后全力奔跑，快乐远远大过痛苦——直到他停下脚步，转向我。</p><p>太过珍贵的礼物，是需要勇气去接受的。那种勇气是罕见的东西。</p><p>懦弱的我变得像其他叛逆期的愚蠢青少年一样，旷课，打架，四处闲晃，偷偷飙车。哥哥则不厌其烦地在我惹麻烦后默默收拾好一切。</p><p>我已经不记得有多少次，他把受伤的我带回家安置好，然后去厨房做饭。灯光从门下透过来，炖汤的味道若有似无，洗衣机的嗡嗡声不时响起。我闭上眼睛，塞好耳机，假装这一切并不存在，假装不知道他半夜会来查看我的伤势，往我的兜里放钱。</p><p>他总是什么都不问，什么都不说。第二天就像是什么都没发生一样对待我。我照常拿上书包装作去上学，他照常送我出门，装作被我骗过。</p><p>这种情况一直持续到我高三那年。或许是因为年纪渐长，或许是因为哥哥的态度始终如一，或许是因为时间可以治好一切，我终于开始鼓起勇气做我应当做的事，不再从哥哥和我的人生面前逃开。</p><p>但是哥哥却离开了。</p><p>那天早上，一切都很普通，除了哥哥因为感冒请假在家休息。午休时，班主任跟我商讨了大学的事，我决定回家后主动找哥哥问他的意见。那将是很长时间以来我们第一次有实质内容的谈话。</p><p>下午最后一节课，教导主任突然闯入教室，一脸担忧地叫我跟他出去。电话那头，医生用温柔的声音说出了我无法理解的事，什么先天性心脏病，急救。</p><p>那天剩下的记忆都是模糊的，事后无论如何回想也毫无印象。唯一鲜明的只有午夜时分，我回家之后，关上门，踏进玄关，看到深红的窗帘正在落地窗旁飞舞，冰凉的月光洒在地上。</p><p>平时，哥哥离开家前总会细心检查一切，从不会犯忘记关窗这种错误。</p><p>我一边走向落地窗一边想，为什么我会记得这种无关紧要的小事？明明都不记得为他所做的一切说一声谢谢。</p><p> </p><p>葬礼在一个晴天举行。来了很多人，哥哥的朋友们大概担心我负担太重，并没有挨个找我打招呼，只派了个代表，告诉我无论有什么事都可以找他们。</p><p>结束后，来帮忙的叔叔告知了我家族隐瞒多年的秘密，因为哥哥被查出先天性心脏病，爸妈才会想再要一个健康的孩子。</p><p>对于父母这种无聊的计划，我没有任何兴趣。我只是想到，原来哥哥从一开始就有资格耍性子闹别扭，原来他完全可以只为自己而活，把付出二字从人生中排除。</p><p>我从他那里得到的东西，远比我以为的多得多。</p><p>办完所有手续，我搬离了Z市。一年后，我考上哥哥的母校。毕业后，我来到L市，成为了一个建筑设计师。这是化工厂事故发生前，我曾告诉过他的，我的理想。</p><p>我能做的，只有这些。</p><p> </p><p>四</p><p> </p><p>“K先生，下午好。”不知什么时候，死神已经坐到了对面。“我的提案，你有在考虑吗？”</p><p>我抬起头，大概是因为发现我的脸色太难看，死神有些担心地说：“怎么了，工作不顺利啊？是谁这么不识货，要不要我帮你教训一下他？”</p><p>“别想套近乎，没用的。”</p><p>“哈哈，开个玩笑。”他尴尬地笑了笑，转过头向服务员打招呼，“那边的小姐，麻烦上一份巧克力蛋糕。谢谢。”</p><p>我发现自己已经开始习惯这家伙的任性，不再纠结我为什么要请死神吃巧克力蛋糕这种问题。</p><p>“我说，你为什么同意当死神？”</p><p>“诶，我还以为你对我没兴趣呢。”</p><p>“没兴趣，只是打发下时间而已。”</p><p>“怎么这样！”他假装生气道。</p><p>过了一会儿，他语气沉重地开口：“我以前有个恋人。我很想看到那个人得到幸福。”</p><p>没想到这家伙竟是个痴情人。</p><p>“那你想要辞职的原因是？”</p><p>“我高估了自己。那个人结婚生子，确实过得很幸福。但我看到这一切，觉得很痛苦。”他自嘲地笑了，“我很自私对吧？”</p><p>我无法给出任何回答。感情本来就是毫无道理可言的东西，无论表现为何种形式，我都不会觉得奇怪。</p><p>“打扰了，这是您点的巧克力蛋糕。”服务员小姐放好盘子离开。</p><p>死神盯着蛋糕，两眼无神。“婚礼现场我也在，看见他给别的女人带上戒指，我简直想冲上去质问我们的过去是不是假的。”</p><p>“哎，女、女人？”</p><p>我们对视了一眼。</p><p>“抱歉，我不该擅自假定你的性取向。”我赶紧道歉。</p><p>他依旧不说话。</p><p>我心想这可不妙，他却发出了爆笑。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。嗯嗯，确实会变成这样呢。”他点头。“你好好回想下，我什么时候说过我是男人了？”</p><p>“啊......”</p><p>我瞬间理解了问题所在。因为初见时他的外形是个男性，我就下意识如此认定了。</p><p>为了缓解尴尬，我只好转移话题。“那么，在婚礼现场你是怎么忍住的？”</p><p>“这点职业操守我还是有的！更何况，就算我现身，他也根本看不见我。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“啊，我好像忘记跟你说了。成为死神以后，生前认识你的人就绝对不可能看见你了。这是规则。”</p><p>“还有这种事。”</p><p>“不过，如果你愿意帮忙，现在就接手我的职务的话，他可以看见你。”</p><p>我无视掉她那纯属妄想的假设。“看不见你，却看得见我？”</p><p>“嗯，因为他是我的锚点嘛。”死神开始把蛋糕往嘴里塞。“死神在意的东西，就是他在这世上的锚点。因为我和他之间的这种联系，他也变得有些特别，理论上来说，他可以看见世上所有的死神。”</p><p>“这样啊。”我思考着，“但前一条规则更优先，所以他才会看不见你？”</p><p>“bingo！”</p><p>“他有这种能力，不会带来麻烦吗？”</p><p>死神摆摆手。“没关系，他要是看见不该看的东西，洗掉记忆就得了。对了，如果到最后你还是不同意接任的话，我也会洗掉你关于我的记忆。”</p><p>“那么请你现在就做吧，拜托。”</p><p>“诶～我不会这么容易放弃的。”她满口塞着蛋糕，口齿不清地说：“话说，你真的没有什么想亲眼见证的未来吗？”</p><p>我思考了几秒，认真地回答道：“世界和平。”</p><p>死神吞下蛋糕，瞪着我：“那我觉得还是等待小行星撞地球比较现实。”</p><p> </p><p>五</p><p> </p><p>接下来的一个月，我在各种地方不断“偶遇”死神，事务所的庆功会、电影院、击球中心，以及家附近的便利店，这家伙把我的行踪掌握得清清楚楚。</p><p>到最后，我差点就在论坛上发帖求助了——“不报警的情况下，如何对付stalker”。</p><p>我心里很明白，彻底解决这件事的办法只有一个，那就是搬家。否则，在死神耗尽耐心之前，也许我会先被逼疯。</p><p>周末，我从房产中介中心出来，毫不意外地遇到了她。</p><p>“哟，K先生，今天也很没精神呢。”她对我打招呼。</p><p>还不都是拜你所赐，我默默地想，绕过她继续往停车场的方向走。</p><p>她理所当然地追了上来。“我啊，想到了一个办法。”</p><p>“你不是对未来没什么兴趣吗？那不如这样，你试着发展下对这个职业本身的兴趣呗？”</p><p>我看了她一眼。“难道我长了一张看起来很好骗的脸吗？如果这一行有意思，你至于成天想辞职吗？”</p><p>“我这个，情况比较特殊嘛。”</p><p>“而且，”我停在自己的车前，“我也不是没有考虑过做这行到底意味着什么。”</p><p>她看起来有些惊讶。</p><p>我打开车门，坐了进去，看着车窗外的她说：“人生的本质即痛苦。死亡是一份礼物，让我们得以解脱。你不可能不明白这种事吧？”</p><p>“成为死神，也就是放弃了解脱。而且，你的境况比活人更痛苦。明明存在于人类中间，却不被看见，不被听见，存在和不存在几乎没有区别。”</p><p>“这种生活，想想就让人发疯了。”</p><p>说完，我启动了车子。</p><p>驶过三个街区后，她的声音从副驾驶位传来，“你说的没错。想忽悠你是我不对。抱歉。”</p><p>没想到她会这么坦诚。我“嗯”了一声当作回答。</p><p>“K桑，你是不是想搬家啊？”她生硬地转变了话题。</p><p>“是啊。”既然被她知道，我也不打算瞒下去。</p><p>“你终于忍不下去了对吧？最近，那混蛋下手的频率越来越高了。而且不光是野猫野狗，连家养的也骗回去杀掉，虽然你没有养猫狗倒是不用担心......“</p><p>“等一下，你到底在说什么？”我打断她。</p><p>“咦，你要搬家不是因为住在十三层那个变态吗？”</p><p>她的话信息量实在有点大。我斟酌了一会儿，说道：“首先，我根本不知道楼上那个男人有这种兴趣。”</p><p>“不可能啊？”她看起来很惊讶，“那些猫狗的怨灵，一直徘徊在公寓里，看到那个人就会跟上去的，你一次也没见到过吗？”</p><p>我有点被这些话吓到，但还是镇定地回答：“我本来就看不见那些东西。”</p><p>副驾驶位安静了下来。过了好久，她终于开口，声音听起来有些奇怪，“你竟然真的不是灵异体质啊。”</p><p>“一开始我就是这么说的吧。”</p><p>“我以为你绝对是骗我的。”她的声音小得像在自言自语。</p><p>等到我再次看向副驾驶位，那里已经空无一人。</p><p>那家伙，今天有点奇怪啊。我感慨了一秒。</p><p>如果她说的是真的，那楼上真的是个变态吧，但也没办法确认她有没有骗我。如果哥哥还在的话，倒是好办了，他从小就能看见各种奇怪的东西，而且不详的预感应验过好几次。如果不是他，我根本不会相信世界上还有灵异体质这种东西存在。</p><p>这下，真的要认真考虑搬家的问题了。</p><p> </p><p>六</p><p> </p><p>让我没想到的是，下次见到死神，已经是三个月后了。</p><p>就在我几乎确信她因为某种原因放弃了劝说的时候，我在家中再次见到了她。</p><p>我下班回家，发现门没锁。我很快猜到了这不速之客的身份。那个女人的脑回路到底是怎么长的啊。难怪刚才在楼下和保安大叔打招呼的时候，他看我的眼神有点奇怪。</p><p>走进门，我听到书房里有声音。过去一看，死神正拿着一罐酒，坐在沙发上看书。</p><p>“K先生，你回来啦。我来找你，发现你不在，就想说进来等。”她打完招呼，继续低头看书。</p><p>我站在原地，深呼吸三次，反复告诉自己这家伙应该只是太想念人类的生活了，而且最近还失恋了，很可怜。</p><p>“喂，你们死神界有警察吗，我要报案。”</p><p>她抬起头。“没用的噢！因为我是在寻找继任者，属于特别情况，今天这种程度根本不算什么！”</p><p>不，这意思是真的有人管他们吗......我感到一丝震惊和更多的无奈。这家伙这么厚脸皮，得花多久才能让她彻底放弃。</p><p>我丧气地看着死神聚精会神地翻动着书页。说起来，那本书的封面好像很眼熟......完了！我怎么会忽略了最重要的事？我一个箭步冲过去，把书从她手里抢了回来。</p><p>“怎么了？这又不是什么见不得人的小黄书。嗯？难道是签名本？“</p><p>我无视她，开始检查书有没有污损。还好，没什么问题。我把书放到桌上。</p><p>“书房，禁止进入。请你找点别的乐子。”</p><p>“为什么？你是那种无聊的书籍收藏家吗？”</p><p>“这些书是别人放在我这里的，我有好好保管的义务。”我把她从沙发上拽起来，推到了书房外面。然后从钱包里拿出几张纸币，递给她。</p><p>“实在想看的话，自己去买。”</p><p>“这倒是不用。”她有些不知所措。</p><p>“不想买书就去买点别的。”我拉着她，走向玄关。“你再进书房，我就立刻搬家，我可不是在开玩笑。”</p><p>死神就这样，一脸茫然地像亲戚家的小孩一样被我打发走了。</p><p>我回到书房，把门反锁。环顾四周，我的东西倒是没有被弄乱的痕迹，那个女人大概只是随便拿了一本书看。</p><p>我坐到沙发上，翻开刚才抢回来的那本书，心情慢慢平复下来。</p><p>这本当然不是什么小黄书，因为它是哥哥送给我的。从我上中学开始，他就保持着送我书的习惯。每隔几周，我都能在自己的书架上看到一本没见过的书。</p><p>按理说，阅读取向是非常私人的问题，但不可思议的是，他送给我的书，我没有一本不喜欢。</p><p>我们关系变僵之后，他依旧保持着这个习惯。偶尔，他会在饭桌上提及书的内容，我直接表示自己没兴趣，不会看。那些书一直放在它们原本就在的位置，不曾移动。</p><p>其实我对他撒了谎。逃学生活大部分时候都很无聊，我总会随身揣上一本书。他送我的书我全部看完了。</p><p>我手里这本诗集，是他送我的最后一本。这些年，无论搬到哪里，这些书一直都和我在一起。</p><p>我翻到诗集中间，有一页出现了折痕。这是这本书的独特之处。哥哥送给我的书，一般情况下都保存良好，像是新的。唯有这一本，我打开的时候就发现有一页被折了起来。</p><p>这一页印着这样的诗句：</p><p>你们无法反对爱情，<br/>
无法反对树叶的颜色，<br/>
无法反对浪花的抚摸，<br/>
无法反对阳光，你们不能。</p><p>你们可以给我们死亡，<br/>
这最渺小的事物，这，你们可以<br/>
——但仅此而已。</p><p>第一次读到这首诗，我并没放在心上。我当时还不知道，以后它将陪伴我度过无数个不眠之夜。</p><p>我合上诗集，忽然觉得非常疲惫。已是傍晚时分，四周只有暗淡的夕阳余晖照耀，阴影静静地生长，房间里的一切显得如此暧昧。我蜷在沙发上，陷入沉睡。</p><p> </p><p>七</p><p> </p><p>做了一个梦。</p><p>梦里有暴风雨中一望无际的大海，漆黑的天空，还有一条行驶在大海中央的船。电闪雷鸣的时刻，能看到被照亮的天空布满厚云。海浪就像无数堵高墙，一排接着一排向那艘船袭来。在狂风暴雨里，船时而被送上浪尖，显得摇摇欲坠。</p><p>驾驶舱里亮着灯。掌舵的人，有着一张我再熟悉不过的脸。他全身都已湿透，手臂上青筋暴起。随着船的摇摆，他艰难地保持着平衡。那双毫无动摇的眼睛里，仿佛有火焰在燃烧。</p><p>我下意识地想要呼唤他。但在梦中，什么声音也发不出来。</p><p>我浑身是汗，惊醒过来。大口呼吸，却无法缓解胸口的淤积感。我坐起来，靠在沙发上，感到头痛欲裂。</p><p>总是这样，梦到哥哥的时候，从来都无法跟他对话。也许，我的身体已经遗忘和他聊天是怎么一回事了。</p><p>其实，哪怕是无关紧要的事也无所谓。夜里下雨了，新买的洗发水很好用，冰箱里的牛奶过期了，便利店里排在前面的人穿着非常潮的鞋，喜欢的歌手演唱会中止了，回家的路上一阵晚风吹过，风里有不知名的花香。</p><p>如果已经没有机会说“对不起”“谢谢你”，至少想要对他说“今天天气很好呢。”</p><p>我做了几次深呼吸，打算爬下沙发去喝点水。</p><p>梦境里的画面萦绕在我心中，不肯消失。不对，总觉得有什么不对。有什么很重要的事，就要得出答案，却被我忽略了。</p><p>我打开冰箱，从里面拿出一瓶水，拧开瓶盖，就在这时，脑海中的一切串了起来。</p><p>我扔下水，拿上外套和钥匙，冲出门外。</p><p> </p><p>在中央公园里，我找到了死神。</p><p>她看见我，并不惊讶。</p><p>“晚上好，K先生。”</p><p>我试着平复自己混乱的气息。“三个月，你不来找我，是在犹豫什么？”</p><p>她叹了口气。“我饱受良心的折磨啊。明明已经知道了绝对能让你答应我的方法，但总觉得这样也太狡猾了，而且，对你也不知道是不是好事。不过，最后果然还是我想要解脱的愿望赢了。只是，你没等我说出来，就自己猜到了呢。”</p><p>“绝对能让我答应，这么有自信啊。”我说。</p><p>她露出了有些悲伤的神情。“是啊。对不起，擅自调查了一下你的过去，然后就想出了办法。这件事太重要了，你一旦知道，就绝对不可能愿意忘记。我之前一直都搞错努力的方向了，如果你愿意当死神，那不会是为了某个尚不存在的未来，而是为了你追悔莫及的过去。”</p><p>她说到这里，我已经明白了一切，剩下的，就只是确认了。</p><p>“我，是某个死神的锚点吧？”</p><p>她点头。“因为能看见我们的就只有两种人呢，既然你不是灵异体质，那就只可能是这样了。那么，你会同意接任吧？”</p><p>我笑了笑。“嗯，恭喜你。”</p><p>我转身，跑向自己的车，“还有，良心什么的，是多余的担心。”</p><p>夜风从身侧吹过，我从未感到时间如此漫长。</p><p> </p><p>八</p><p> </p><p>黎明时分，我抵达了Z市。</p><p>再次踏上中央公园的土地，我的双腿忍不住在颤抖。</p><p>所有的景致都如此熟悉，像是昨天才来过。春夏秋冬，公园四季的风景在我心中重现。幼时和家人一同来赏花玩雪，中学时代逃学后总是来这里找个角落蹲一下午，银杏的落叶被我拾起，当作书签。</p><p>我漫无目的地在空无一人的公园里走，一切如此静谧，只能听见风的呢喃。</p><p>我走过无数个连廊，绕过无数个小池，这里太大了，比我以为的要大得多。明明我离开这里时还是个孩子，现在已经长大。</p><p>不知不觉中，我来到花墙迷宫前。蔷薇花正开得热烈，不知未来、不顾一切地开得热烈。</p><p>小时候，我总是在这里和哥哥玩捉迷藏。他从来不会让我输得太惨。在失望地转过一个又一个弯之后，在某条花道的尽头，我总是能看见他朝我挥手的身影。</p><p>此刻，在这个公园里，我看不见他，永远也看不见他。但我知道，他就在这里。</p><p>他在这座我们出生且成长的城市里，越过死亡，见证我的未来。</p><p>我坐在喷水池旁的天使塑像前，天空一点点地亮了起来。</p><p>“今天，天气很好呢。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>